I am not Helpless
by Black Dragoniss
Summary: Lisanna is back from the dead and everyone except for a few people are ignoring Lucy. but Lucy is hiding a secret that no-one except her true friends know about, what if Yui is hiding a secret to, when the two worlds collide and a few other anime worlds, the secrets will be revealed and new love will be found.


I am not Helpless (chapter 1)

*Lucy P.O.V*

3 months since she came back. 3 months since anyone from Team Natsu has talked to me. 3 months since I was forgotten. 3 months since Lisanna came back. I was sitting at my usual spot at the bar waiting for Mira to get back with my mixed berry smoothie, while I was talking to Lisanna. It was one of the only times that I ever get to talk to her, since Team Natsu isn't here to take on a mission while leaving me behind.

"Here you go Lucy" Mirajane (or as I call her 'Mira') said as she handed me my order.

"Thank you, anyway Lisanna how was your time in Edolas?" I thanked Mira than asked Lisanna who was sitting next to me, for 3 months we have become quite close seeing as Levy ignores me. The only people that notice my presence anymore are: Juvia, Wendy, the exceeds, Mira, Lisanna, Laxus, The Thunder Legion, Romeo, My spirits, the townsfolk and Master. Everyone else has just been ignoring me. Levy dosen't ask me if I have finished a new chapter anymore, though the reason may be the fact that she a gajeel left on a year long mission and left Pantherlilly behind for me to take care of.

"Oh, well Edolas was amazing, and Lucy Ashley always took care of me, kinda like you do. And I remember this one time when Natsu accidently slapped me, Lucy just full on punished him." Lisanna said as she, Mira and I started to giggle a bit.

"I guess, you can say she is alot like you when you are pissed" Lisanna said looking at me. I blushed remebering the time when her and I went on a mission and dark mage from the guild that we were taking down, nearly killed Lisanna. Boy was I pissed.

*Lisanna P.O.V*

I told Lucy about her Edolas counterpart, and I think we (Mira, Lucy and myself) thought that maybe Lucy Heartfillia and Lucy Ashley maybe twins.

"Hey Lucy, have you ever thought of the fact that you and Edolas you could be twins, I mean you too do look alike and act excalty like eachother when your pissed" Wendy said as Juvia, Romeo, the exceeds, Laxus and the thuder legion walked up to us and sat down with us as Mira went to get the drinks.

"Maybe, I mean we both really got along well, and we both kicked ass, so yeah we could be twins" Lucy said as she thought about it, I was about to ask Lucy if she wanted to do another mission with me when, Natsu and the rest of his team walked up to us.

"Hey Lisanna" Natsu said as he stood infront of me with Erza and Gray behind him holding a mission,

"Wanna go on this mission with us?" He asked as he showed it to me, of course I had already planned on asking Lucy on a mission before he showed up so my simple yet clear answer to his question was

"Sorry Natsu but I'm already going on a mission with someone else, maybe another time" I said as I turned around to face Lucy and we continued talking with the others who are sitting around us and totally ignoring Natsu and his team.

*Wendy P.O.V*

When I heard that Lisanna was already going on a mission with someone else, I immeditaly knew who she was going with, heck even the others that were sitting around Lisanna and Lucy knew that Lisanna was going to ask if Lucy wanted to go on a job with her, so we just went back to talking and ignoring team Natsu.

"Who are you going with? Cause I never knew that you were going on a mission, you always do them with us, we are a team" Erza said as she looked absolutely confused as to why Lisanna didn't want to go on a mission with them,

"Hey Lucy, wanna go pick a mission?" Lisanna asked as she turned to Lucy who was trying hard not to laugh at the face that Team Natsu was making.

"sure *pfft* I would *pfft* love to go and pick a mission for us" as soon as she finished her sentance she bursted out laughing quickly followed by the rest of her friends.

"Man if only Levy was here and not on that long mission with Gajeel" I said as we finally calmed down and Lucy went off to pick a job.

*Natsu P.O.V* ( **A/N I want to so I can see what goes on inside his head including Gray and Erza's at this point)**

I can't believe that she had the nerve to laugh at the strongest team in Fairy Tail and possibly Foire, urgh

"Hey Lis why do you want to go on a mission with her, she is a complete weakling" I stated as the rest of the guild nodded in agreement,

"Well for one, I don't have a bunch of stars and daggers surronding me and my team mates, as well as the rest of the guild, and two because she is my best friend" Lisanna said as Lucy (weakling) came and showed her the job and I along with the rest of the guild noticed the stars and daggers glinting dangerously at us as they inched closer to our vital points.

"What the, when did they get there?" Cana asked as she tried to use her magic to get rid of the stars but only got attacked by the stars.

"Erza get rid of these daggers" popsicle said as he tried very hard not to bump into the stars and the daggers,

"I can't, I don't know why but I can't control them" Erza said as she tried but failed to control them.

*Normal P.O.V* (A/n in this story normal p.o.v will be my p.o.v just cause I can )

As Fairy Tail struggled against the stars and daggers, they all heard the door get blasted open, and standing in the doorway was all of Sabertooth (including Jiemmin, oh and Minerva is nice to Lucy, Wendy, Levy , all of the other people who don't ignore her and Yukino),

"Well, what do we have here" Minerva purred as she took in the sight of the struggling Fairy's, but what caught her eye was the fact that the group of people at the bar were not affected by the stars or daggers at all. On closer inspection she saw a blonde with chocolate brown eyes, she swore that she reconised them,

"Hey Yukino, Minerva long time no see" Lucy said as she walked up to the sabertooth guild, not getting attacked by the stars and Daggers when she bumped into one.

 **Black – so what did you guys think of the first chapter?**

 **Yukino – I thought that it was absoulty lovely**

 **Sting – I thought that it was terrible**

 **Black – need I remind you who has control over your life in this fanfic,**

 **Zeref – *walks into the room* hey sis, do you know where mom is because I can't find her, nor can I find dad**

 **Black – well mum is out beating up some dark mages and dad is well, dad is being dad. Anyway say bye everyone**

 **Everyone – BYE**

 **Black – goodbye my little dragons.**


End file.
